OnWings
by Machine.Assembled.Soul
Summary: Everything was a blur to him. He had no sence of self or comprehension of his life. It was going to spiral out of control just like all thous around him...but before it did He had one last thing to acomplish...just one last thing.FFVII:AC


On.Wings

M.A.S.

He looked about his current surroundings, standing tall and looking down lothingly at both people and things alike.

This was probably his third night without sleep of any kind. They had been traveling about the place for some time

now, searching as usual. He walked over to the staircase taking his sweet time, with long strides he looked about

the place, wondering how such a small inn could be so busy all the time. No matter where he went in the inn there

was always something going on, wether it was a fight, a indecent couple making love out side their room (On some

occasions the door to his room,) or just crazy men who decided to rave the place (again...)

As he made his way up the stair case he wondered idly just how much the inn made on a daily basis. Half way up

the long staircase he turned eyeing his surroundings suspiously. He had felt as if hard piercing eyes were boring into

his skin. Automatically his right had attached it's self on his beloved weapon's hilt, just in case who ever it was decided

to jump out and attack.

He reached the top and headed directly for his room, opening the door he went in and made sure the door was sealed

tight before he let out a long sigh. His bodies former tense state loosened up as he moved over to the bed. Rolling over

and lying on his side in stead of his usaly back, he closed his eyes feeling the weight of the world disappear of his aching

body for the first time in three whole restless days.

?ereh uoy era yhw oozaY /

"What?"

/ tnecniV fo eraweb, ereh si tnecniV /

"I don't understand."

/ mih oot ni evig uoy fi uoy evas lliw htiorhtpeS /

"Htiorhtpes?" It sounded familair

/ The Firefly will shine it's true light on you. /

A girl appeared looking directly at him with bright grey-blue eyes shaped like almonds, her short pale blonde hair perfectly

framed her oval face. Save for her tanned face the rest of her body was completely covered in skin tight leather like his own,

with two unidentifiable weapons at her sides, most likely blades upon closer inspection. He stood in front of her and unconsciously

pulled back a lock of long silver hair the girl smiled sweetly and his eyes narrowed. He didn't waste a moment " What is you name?"

She moved her glossy red lips but no sound came out. she stractched her head in confusion.

/ You'll know soon... /

He woke up, both Loz and Kadaj were next to him asleep in their beds. As Quietly as he knew how he sneaked downstairs. Thinking a

few drinks from the bar would clam him down. His mind was spinning trying to figure out the dream he just had. Who was that strange

girl and what in the hell were those strange circular blades at her sides? He stopped on the last step of the staircase and put his hands

behind his head coming threw his hair in utter amusement.

It was a mighty good thing he never made it to the bar...

Pressed against a wall in a dark corner, he could just feel the ominous presence in the other mans eyes.

"Yazoo. What a present surprise for me today"

A sly smirk stretched across Yazoos face as his Mako Green eyes shined bright with amusement in constant to the others Blood Red eyes.

"Vincent. Why I thought you were dead!"

Vincent pressed harder and Yazoo frowned "That hurts you know."

Vincent growled and raised his clawed hand to strike. Yazoo grabbed the claw as a evil look passed threw his face "but not as much as this!"

He twisted Vincents arm pushing him back and flipped him self above Vincents head, testing both gravity and his balance Yazoo's feet pushed

against the ceiling for support as one hand held Vincents claw and the other his weapon Velvet Nightmare, with the tip pointed to Vincents head.

"I'll finish you off"

He fired the gun.

"Later."

His feet eased off the ceiling planting them selves gracefully on the floor. He shot Vincent again in the shoulder before walking away.

He had purposely aimed the gun -at the last minute- to Vincents shoulder, just as a strange thought came to mind. Yazoo still didn't know

what exactly stopped him from finishing off Vincent and putting an end to his mindless stalking. His hand ran threw his hair, searching

for non-exiting tangles.

"He"ll think twice before he raises that claw to you again Yazoo"

Kadaj stood by the steps with his usual smug grin, Loz in tow behind him.

"Were leaving now Yazoo, Kadaj has a new lead."

Yazoo didn't need to question what that ment, another 3 days without sleep of any kind was the most likely included with this new fate.

"I'm coming brothers."

Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz walked out of the inn leaving Vincent in his misery. Yazoo suddenly turned around, feeling as though something touched

him.

/ .srevol kcis ot nrut lliw srennug tsol eht /

"Yazoo!" Kadaj called.

"Hn."

Yazoo mounted his back and yet again turned around. Cloud was looking up to the night skies that had settled in. His Mako Blue eyes were in

a dream like state. Yazoo idly wondered what went threw Clouds mind when he looked to the skies. He must have been staring too long

because Cloud looked down with a puzzled expression. Yazoo blew him a kiss and laughed when Clouds eyes widened in utter surprise.

He started up his bike and wispered good bye to Cloud before taking off with his brothers in the wind.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

...Ok time to point out the flaws..and set my mind at peace...

I changed **a lot **from the original manuscript of On.Wings. I don't know why but reading over the original mad me get mad...but now when

I read this version...I feel as if it just not enough...There was soo much I could have added. I could have explained things better, and say

things in different ways way that make the words more clear...sigh...so much I could have left out too..or replaced...I might redo this

chapter...but until then.. chapter two is at _-10_ which means it still stuck in my head.. and like all my work...**ABSOLUTELY** _REFUSES_

TO COME OUT!

Claudio: Calm down Machie

Louis: it's going to be ok...

Vladmir: thats what you pot heads think..

Claudio & Louis: VLADMIR!

Vladmir: What, I give you truth, you give me blood. It fair trade.

Claudio: blood?

_Louis screams_

Louis: CLAUD HE HOOKED US UP TO BLOOD DRAINERS!

_Claudio looks at th machine then at his hands_

Claudio: Damm...your crafty..I didn't even feel a thing.

Vladmir: I try...

_Louis Faints_

Vladmir: I honestly expected that reaction from you Claudio..

Claudio: so did I..

_Claudio faints_

Vladmir: Claudio? poke Louis? poke ...oh well

_Vladmir turns into a bat and flies away_

* * *

_Disclamer:_ Unless I end up marrying Tetsuya Nomura (which is highly doubtfull..) I will, can't, and shant never own any rights to Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children...nuff'said... 


End file.
